herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Hawley
Chris Hawley (Murder Party) Chris Hawley is the main and only protagonist in the 2007 horror/black comedy movie Murder Party. Chris is a loner who works as a parking enforcement officer and lives alone in New York City with his selfish pet cat, Sir Lancelot. Heroic Deeds Chris enjoys fantasy and horror movies, and when his cat won't let him sit on his favorite chair to watch some rentals that he picked up on Halloween, Chris decides on a whim to attend a party that he found an invitation for while walking home. The invitation read "Murder Party" and unfortunately for Chris, the intent of the name scheme was literal. Chris creates a homemade knight costume out of cardboard, bakes a loaf of pumpkin bread for his hosts, and embarks on his journey. He is verbally assaulted on the train by a freestyle rapper, setting up the mood for the punishment he is soon to receive. Upon his entrance, he is greeted byPaul, Sky, Lexi, Bill, and Macon, five psychotic artists who have been put to the task of murdering an innocent stranger on Halloween night as an art piece. Chris is greeted by Paul, Sky, and Lexi, who he initially views as friendly people, until he discovers that the three of them were distracting him in order to give Macon a chance to kill him. After that attemp fails miserably, Chris runs for his life, but is quickly overtaken by the artists. Chris is tied up, knowing that he will be killed, but Sky suggests going with another plan that won't involve killing Chris. All the artists aside from Bill seem to be interested in Sky's plan, but it is cut short when she claims to be allergic to the raisins in Chris's pumpkin bread. She faints and mortally wounds herself. This enrages the artists who blame an understandably confused Chris. Macon attempts to kill Chris again, this time by dousing him with a bottle of acid that Sky had brought to use on the victim, however it is acedic acid, also known as vinegar, so fails to burn or disfigure him at all. Soon, Alexander the sadistic man who put the artists up to this murder plot arrives along with his henchman, a Belarusian drug dealer named Zycho. Chris gets some reprieve from the artist's wrath for a while, as everyone begins focusing their attention on trying to impress Alexander. Chris uses a moment of distraction when the artists are arguing over what to eat, and tries again to escape. Chris humorously tries to pull a MacGyver style escape, but lacks the skills and intellect to pull it off, and he winds up chained to the chair rather than just tied up. The artists the get into a much more festive mood, and actually start enjoying the party. Chris, having developed Stockholm's syndrome, and just determined to make the best out of his dire situation, starts making jokes with his captors, and relating with them. He manages to garner some sympathy from the artists at this point, a fortunate thing. Paul's photo assistant soon unexpectedly arrives to help set up the shot for Paul. This irritates all of the other artists. Chris tells the assistant to run, but she ignores his warning, not recognizing what's going on at all. Macon sets himself on fire accidentally and causes a distraction. Alexander learns that Sky has died, and reveals his true colors, proclaiming that it had been his plan all along to kill all of them and sell their art. A fight breaks out. Alexander has Zycho kill Paul and his assistant. Lexi, and a burned and disfigured Macon team up to kill Zycho. Lexi undoes Chris' s chains to let him go free, but is immediately killed by Bill. Chris escapes while Bill is distracted, killing Alexander. Chris flees the building with Bill close in toe. Macon meanwhile, is persuing Bill, to kill him for killing Lexi (who he loved). Chris escapes and runs into a party being hosted by a rival artist named Cicero. He hides in a room full of performance artists, and urges them to help him stop Bill, who is determined to kill everyone. The artists do not take Chris's urgent cries seriously, and are soon murdered by Bill. To the end, Chris does not want to fight, and pleads Bill to stop, but Bill insists "Everybody dies!" Fortunately, Macon managed to plug his chainsaw in upstairs, and though he plummets from the ceiling, unable to get his revenge, Chris reluctantly takes arms, and kills Bill with the chainsaw. On leaving the party, he borrows a guest's cellphone and dials 9-11, handing the phone back to the guest and telling them "It's real." Chris returns home after dawn, and gathers what is left of the Halloween candy he left out. His cat, Sir Lancelot is still sitting on the chair, but finally moves when he sees that Chris wants to sit. Chris proceeds to watch his movies as he had originally intended. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Victims Category:Neutral Good Category:Officials Category:Animal Kindness Category:Knights Category:Cowards Category:Damsels Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Insecure Category:Unwanted Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed